Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a power transmission apparatus capable of wireless communication and wireless power transmission, and a method of controlling a wireless communication and a wireless power transmission.
Description of the Related Art
Wireless power transmission systems that use an electromagnetic field resonance phenomenon or an electromagnetic induction phenomenon to transmit power wirelessly are known. There are those that have a wireless communication function in power transmission apparatuses that perform a wireless power transmission (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-325339). In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-325339, a method of determining whether or not an external communication apparatus is an apparatus that can perform both wireless power transmission and wireless communication is recited.
There are cases in which it is better to perform either wireless power transmission or wireless communication preferentially depending on the state of a power receiving apparatus or the like, even if a power transmission apparatus can perform both wireless power transmission and wireless communication. However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-325339, such control is not considered.